Postscript
by WickedSong
Summary: The Yshrenian Empire is defeated, and peace and stability can finally come to a world plagued by the horrors of war. Series of oneshots taking place after the ending of White Knight Chronicles II.
1. A Place to Call Home

**A Place to Call Home,**

 **by WickedSong.**

 **Notes:** **Yes, I know these games are kinda old now, and there's like a non-existent fandom for them, but I just recently played them and these two are absolutely everything good, pure and interesting about them (along with Miu and Yulie) so hells yeah, I'm gonna write fic about them!**

* * *

Kara smiles as she watches her friends celebrate. Their victory has been long overdue, and with the evil of the Yshrenian empire defeated, there is finally a chance for peace and stability to return to the world.

Whenever she thinks of Setti, her brother, she feels a pang of sadness, but she can't help but also feel a measure of relief as well. Ledom led him down a dark path, one without any of the redemption she herself had been offered, and she is glad to know that he is no longer suffering.

It also feels like a weight has finally been lifted from her own shoulders.

Even when she returned to life she had felt strangely incomplete, without the Black Knight. She supposed that was to be expected when something was so much a part of you for ten millennia.

Both Queen Cisna and Archduchess Miu give speeches to commemorate their momentous victory, and afterwards Kara finds herself slipping away from the crowds of people celebrating, desperate for some quiet in order to reflect on the events of the last few days.

They had been a whirlwind.

"Now, how did I know I'd find you out here?"

Kara does not turn towards the voice but she smiles to herself.

Truthfully, she's quite glad he's followed her out here. Yet, there's a nervousness in the pit of her stomach when she thinks of the prospect of the future.

There'd barely been any time to think about the immediate threat of Yshrenia before they were thrust into the final battle. She'd imagined she wouldn't even make it out of the battlefield alive.

Now that she has, she has the feeling that a lot of things are uncertain, most of them with the man who now stands beside her at the fountain.

She steals a glance at Caesar, and from the corner of her eye, watches as he stretches his arms, and then places his hands on the marble in front of him.

"Not enjoying the party?" he asks her.

Kara shakes her head.

"Just needed some fresh air, that's all," she replies honestly. "And to clear my head," she adds, because dragonsight or not, she has the distinct feeling that Caesar still has the innate ability to see right through her.

He's changed, in the year that she's been away. Not too much, she'd been glad to realise, but she could tell that the impending threat of war, as well as the challenges of being ruler of Greede had had an impact on him.

She thought that he stood much taller for all of it.

"I get that," he muses quietly, as he looks up at the moon.

This must be a rare moment of peace for him too. She knows that before she can even blink, he'll probably be off to Greede again.

Subtly, she shuffles a little closer to him, recalling how they'd stood under this exact same sky, in this exact spot, for what seemed like hours only a few nights ago.

It hadn't gone beyond her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her waist, but it had been like a moment frozen in time: the perfect escape from the harsh realities that had waited for them at the time.

Now all that was gone; for the time being, at least, there were no huge battles to be fought and won.

Caesar must pick up on her closing the distance, because he smirks a little. Kara expects him to say something, and is surprised when he doesn't.

"I imagine you'll be heading back to Greede soon," she says, instead of commenting on it, and she notices that he seems to fidget a little when she brings up his city.

It's not like Caesar to be nervous.

"Yeah," he laments. "My people need me." He sighs, probably from stress, and then turns to her. "What are you planning to do anyway, Kara?"

The question catches her a little off-guard.

While she hasn't really thought about it, she knows that she at least has options now.

She can stay in Balandor, but there's still too many who distrust her, and there isn't much that interests her in this kingdom.

She could return to Albana, but there's something about that that doesn't quite feel right. Besides she's still not entirely sure if what she remembers of her past there are her own memories and not ones implanted by Yshrenia in an attempt to use her power.

Then there's Faria. In the year she's been disguised there, as 'General Scardigne', she'd come to view the nation as her new home. It was a beautiful place, and she'd been of real use there.

"I'm not sure," she admits, breaking the silence. Looking down at her reflection in the water, she tilts her head. "Miu said I'd be welcome to return to Faria. I could see a life there."

She supposes she doesn't sound too eager about it. She'd appreciated Miu's gesture, of course, but there was something about it that didn't feel quite right.

Caesar seems to stiffen beside her, as he straightens up a little.

"Faria, eh?" he says softly. "Kind of far, isn't it?"

"Hmm," Kara murmurs, and this time she notices that it's him who's shuffling closer to her.

"You know, there's kinda a reason I followed you out here tonight," Caesar says, and then he chuckles a little. "That didn't sound right, did it?"

"Not really," Kara replies, with the hint of a smile in her voice. She nods. "But continue."

"Well, when I couldn't find you earlier, I panicked a little," he explains. "I knew it was stupid, but I thought that maybe because you'd helped us beat Madoras, you'd disappear." He looks down, and she notices his fist is clenched at his side. "I thought maybe Father Yggdra would take you away, that your 'role' had been fulfilled."

Not quite sure what to say to that, Kara places a hand on his arm.

Caesar turns and looks at her, at this display of affection. She knows it must be strange; before, when they'd travelled together she'd been nothing but cold and stand-offish to him because of what she had to do and how it had forced her to act.

Now, there was nothing holding her back. It was a liberating feeling, but also just as terrifying, in her opinion.

"I realised that I didn't want to – that I _couldn't_ – lose you again, Kara," he tells her, softly. "I'm going back to Greede in a few days, and I'd really like it if you'd come with me."

"Caesar…"

Again, he's left her lost for words. He shakes his head.

"You can think about it for a few days," he clarifies, quickly. "I'm not expecting an answer straight away. And if you choose Faria, and you want me to visit- "

She cuts him off, by standing on her tip toes, and kissing him. It's sweet and tentative, some might say the opposite of their tense and heated relationship before her death. But, for what they have now, something new and real, it seems perfect.

Kara can tell he's taken aback, but only for a split second, before he's kissing her back. He deepens the kiss, and holds her close.

When they pull away, Kara blinks her eyes open to find that Caesar's are still closed.

He smiles, as if savouring the moment, and then opens them.

Kara folds her arms, smirking at the look on his face. The same look she'd grown quite fond of – not that she would have ever told anyone – during their journey together.

She'd meant it when she'd said she was glad they'd met.

Kara laughs, lightly nudging him in the gut with her elbow, and wiping the expression off of his face, replacing it with his own look of amusement.

"I thought you were done being mushy?" she teases, her voice lighter than ever.

She can't remember a time when she's been happier.

Caesar stutters a little, nervously rubbing the back of his head. And then he breaks into a smile, and shakes his head.

"I guess you just bring it out in me," he concedes, taking her hand, and pulling her a little closer. He looks down at their joined hands. "I'm not asking you to marry me, or rule Greede with me. I'm just asking you to be with me."

He's not asking those questions, but Kara finds she wouldn't quite mind, if somewhere down the line, he did.

He tugs her a little closer to him, and stares at her lips, but she knows he won't kiss her until she's answered his question.

And it isn't hard to find an answer at all.

"Yes."

Caesar grins, and seems to light up in response. In his joy he lifts her up and spins her around the courtyard; just about managing to not accidentally fall into the fountain beside them in the process.

Balandor continues to celebrate on, as the well-earned laughter of young lovers rings around the courtyard.

* * *

 **WKC2: how dare you give me Kara/Caesar returning to Greede _together_ in a credits slideshow and not a 100% voice-acted cutscene telling us how exactly they came to this decision. I guess this is what fanfiction is for, but for shame!**


	2. An End, The Start

**An End, The Start,**

 **By WickedSong.**

 **This started as a bit of a joke, as I kind of wanted Father Yggdra to be like: 'hells yeah, my gambit to get my ship back together actually worked' re: reviving Kara. But no, it actually turned into something I'm really proud of and wanted to post. God, you know you've reached a new height (low) when you're writing about a fictional tree.**

* * *

The journey back from Balandor is tiring for both Miu and her soldiers, but as exhausted as she is, she is determined to visit Father Yggdra immediately upon her return to her homeland.

The battles has been long and bloody. Years of civil and international unrest have been settled, as well as a war that has raged for ten millennia. Miu finds, in moments like these, she needs the kind wisdom of Faria's most revered figurehead.

When she enters the Numenshrine, Ban Lorias welcomes her back with a relieved smile, and comforting hand on her shoulder. She can hear her people cheer for the peace she has helped to wrought for the world, and knows that their celebrations will last well into the coming days.

"Your grandfather would be very proud, little one," Father Yggdra tells her, and while it would be silly to say that he is smiling, the young Archduchess is sure she can hear one in the tone of his voice.

Miu feels her heart lift at this statement. She is still mourning the man she lost not once, but twice, thanks to her dalliance in the past, but to hear such affirmation does much to alleviate her of her sadness - at least for the time being.

Father Yggdra sighs contently, as a cool breeze flies through the air.

"Perhaps, with this evil defeated, it is time for my eternal slumber."

A small gasp escapes Miu at the statement. Quickly, she looks to Ban Lorias, who shares a similar look of distress.

"But Father Yggdra-"

"I have lived for so long, Ban Lorias," Father Yggdra interrupts, sounding as serene as ever. " _Some_ may say too long."

"But Faria needs you, Father Yggdra," Miu counters, stepping forward in an appeal to the timeless tree that has stood against war and destruction for thousands upon thousands of years. In any other circumstance she would find it unbelievable for such an entity to exist. "Faria does not exist without you."

Father Yggdra laughs, happily.

"I am touched, little one," he comments. "But nothing can last forever. The people no longer need me; not when they have you, Archduchess Miu."

Miu wants to say something else; anything to sway his mind. While she wishes she could, she has to admit; she understands. Still, she feels a pang of sadness in her heart when she thinks of a time when she will be unable to commune with he who stands tallest.

"I will not disappear overnight," assures Father Yggdra. "And when the time comes, you will barely notice my disappearance at all." Miu has her doubts about this, but she nods, as if telling him to continue. "I will be in the wind, and in the hearts of Faria. That will be reward enough, when my time finally comes."

Ban Lorias steps forward to stand beside Miu, and place a hand on the young leader's shoulder. Miu clasps her hands together, and closes her eyes, as if in prayer. When she opens them once more, and looks up to Ban Lorias, she nods to the older man.

"If you think it wise, Father Yggdra," she concedes, with a low bow to show her respect. "Your tree shall forever be your monument."

Again, Father Yggdra laughs, but this time it sounds sadder.

"You bless me so," he says. A slight breeze blows through the air, and he sighs once more. "Now, tell me of your friends. I trust they all made it out alive."

And so Miu recounts the story, sure to include everything that might be of interest, even as minuscule as it is, to Father Yggdra. As she tells the story, however, she has the slightest inkling that Father Yggdra already knows everything she is telling him.

"I trust Queen Cisna shall continue to be a great and benevolent leader," she says, as she reaches the end of her tale. "She has offered us aid in rebuilding the Archduchy, and we have returned in kind to help with the damages to Balandor."

Ban Lorias smiles. "It appears peace has finally come to our nations."

"It is wonderful to hear of such friendliness," Father Yggdra notes. "I would like to meet with Queen Cisna, at least once, before I decide to go."

"I am certain such a visit could be arranged," Ban Lorias agrees, looking to Miu, who nods eagerly at the prospect.

"She expressed such an interest, as did the current ruler of Greede," she adds. She'd already spoken to the Count about improving channels of trade and distribution, especially now, in the light of the peace between Balandor and Faria.

"Hmm," muses Father Yggdra, "Young Count Caesar, am I correct?"

Miu nods, and tilts her head at the tone of Father Yggdra's voice. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, little one," he assures her. "I have just one more question; you extended our invitation of welcome to Lady Kara, did you not? I note that she did not arrive back with you in Faria this night."

Ban Lorias blinks and then nods, eyes lighting up in recognition. "Oh, you mean General Scardigne."

"I believe she will no longer be using that particular moniker," Father Yggdra says, "but yes, our former General. I wonder where _she_ has decided to plant her roots."

Miu smiles, fondly, as she remembers the smile on Kara's face when she had informed her of her plans. She had very politely declined the offer of returning to Faria, as Miu had believed she would.

While she had only ever known General Scardigne, she felt as if she had known the woman behind him too. And Miu had never seen her happier than when she had departed Balandor only a few days after the final battle.

"Greede," Miu answers. "I believe she will be quite happy there."

Father Yggdra hums his approval.

"Our Lady Kara has decided to follow her heart, it appears," he murmurs. "I am happy to hear it."

Miu shares the sentiment. She hadn't known much of Kara's past, before she became Scardigne, until Yulie had deigned to fill her in on the blanks.

To say she'd been shocked would be an understatement. There were things Kara had done, while under the lull of the Yshrenian Empire that shocked the young Archduchess. Very quickly, however, she had decided she trusted in Father Yggdra's infinite wisdom in bringing her back to life.

After all, from that day on, Kara had devoted her life to the greater good, even at the expense of her own potential happiness.

Miu couldn't imagine the conflict that she'd went through; hiding behind a mask for a year, atoning for her sins by protecting her, while knowing that the comrades she had come to grow quite fond of fought without her.

"You didn't _want_ her to choose Faria, did you, Father Yggdra?" Miu asks, with a smile on her face.

"Whether she knows it or not, Lady Kara still has a role to play," Father Yggdra replies, again, sounding like he's smiling at her. "I did not just mean in the final battle. In due course, I believe she will make a fine ruler."

Miu smirks, remembering what Yulie had told her of the close and sometimes heated relationship between Kara and the young ruler of Greede. She almost laughs, when recalling Yulie teasing them about getting married when Kara had announced her intention to return to his city with him.

"I believe our nations will prosper together," Miu agrees and Ban Lorias nods.

"Indeed."

"Now rest, little Miu," commands Father Yggdra. "There is much work to be done, but it cannot be done without some sleep and reflection."

Miu nods. "Of course," she decides. She turns to Ban Lorias. "I shall address the soldiers briefly before turning in, however. It has been a long couple of days and I must thank them for their efforts."

The Archduchess bows, first to Ban Lorias, and then to Father Yggdra before exiting the Numenshrine, Ban Lorias following suit after paying his respects.

Another breeze flows through his branches, and Father Yggdra sighs contently. This will not be his last rest; that may not be for a good few years yet, but it will be a far easier one than all those that have come before it.

Peace will never be ever-lasting, but he feels as if this will be a long one; a time of great prosperity for the world.

Celebratory fireworks light the Farian sky, as he thanks his withered branches that he will be around to witness it.

* * *

 **How cute is Miu though? 10/10 the best addition to the sequel, and I wish she'd been properly playable instead of just a guest character. Would've also helped my frustration and stress levels during the Balandor Dungeon level because frickin guest characters and their tendency to die when the rest of your team is fine is freaking annoying.**


End file.
